Love Antique
by Ame Darknight
Summary: Songfic/Hajuu. Zellas y Dynast recuerdan a un ser amado.


Love Antique

Track #8 del CD ~refrain~ The songs were inspired by "EVANGELION" (si, es una canción de NGE ^^U), un CD muy, muy, muy, recomendable, por cierto ^^;;.

Zellas se levantó pesadamente de su diván, al tiempo que apagaba su cigarrillo en un cenicero, desganada recorrió los cavernosos pasillos de su morada hasta llegar a su habitación.

Al entrar a su habitación se dirigió a su tocador, bostezó y luego se sentó frente al espejo para cepillar su larga y blanca cabellera. Su rostro, aunque hermoso, se veía inundado de tedio.

Se quitó uno por uno todos sus brazaletes, anillos y colgantes, las arracadas y la banda de la cabeza, procurando no pensar en lo aburrido que sería el día siguiente... tal y como lo habían sido todos desde hace algún tiempo.

_I am just about to forget you._

_Once there was summer of color crimson lake._

Sacudió la cabeza como queriendo negarse algo y se puso un delgado y revelador camisón blanco, encima se puso una bata del mismo color e instintivamente salió a la terraza de su habitación. Se recargó en el balcón dejando escapar un suspiro casi inaudible.

_All it took to confess was a word._

_All it took to express was a kiss._

Miró al cielo, la infinita noche negra salpicada de pequeñas estrellas y coronada por una enorme y preciosa luna llena, blanca... tan blanca como su piel... esa luna en medio de la noche era como su rostro enmarcado por su cabello negro azabache y...

-¿Qué estupideces estoy diciendo?.- Rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

Una ligera brisa la hizo encogerse en su pequeño traje de noche y sin pensarlo más, volvió adentro.

_When love was young between us._

_I wasn't too proud to wait for carrousels._

Haciendo a un lado los velos que caían de la parte alta de su cama, se metió entre las sábanas, buscando un calor que sabía que no encontraría ahí.

-Dynast...- Murmuró suavemente para sí.

_You whispered you would make me a day._

_Like no day had been in my life._

Juu Ou no quería admitirlo. Lo extrañaba y lo extrañaba como jamás había creído posible, ni siquiera antes lo había echado tanto de menos...

Antes, de eso; claro.

Pero no era por resentimiento o por coraje que no quería admitirlo, era por dolor.

_You let me feel I was turned on._

_You had me feel I was only one._

_You made me feel I was loved by the whole world._

Si, le dolía y mucho. Porque aunque todo había empezado como un juego, como un capricho infantil, al final había terminado enamorándose más de lo debido. Y lo peor, es que lo había hecho de la persona equivocada... o al menos eso creía ella...

_I never said that I was in love._

_You never held me in your arms._

_Never made love, we never dared to._

Lejos de ahí, en otro lugar, alguien compartía pensamientos similares. Un par de ojos grises se clavaban en la inmensidad blanca que se extendía frente a él.

La nieve… su cabello era exactamente de ese color, de ese tono tan claro y puro. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella ahora?, seguramente todo menos pensar en él.

La situación era divertida para Ha Ou. ¿Él?... pensando en... ¿Ella?. Pues si, por mucho que le pesase así era y esta no era la única vez que le sucedía.

_I am just about to forget you._

_Once there was winter of color horizon blue._

No tenía sueño. Tanto silencio en el palacio le impedía dormir. Escuchar eso, el silencio, era mucho peor que todo.

Y esta noche, el polo estaba muy callado, especialmente solo.

_All I knew, you were there beside me._

_All I saw, our shadows on the path._

Dynast trató de hallarle una explicación coherente a la situación, típico en él. Pero por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no encontraba la respuesta... pero para empezar... ¿Existía esa respuesta?. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento había comenzado todo.

_I love you so, still I know I do._

_I trust you so, yet I know I do._

_I want you so, true like ice true, like fire._

Y encontrarle explicación al final de la historia era más difícil aún. ¿Orgullo?, ¿Despecho?, ¿Lástima?, ¿Rencor?... ¿Miedo?.

Un poco de todo quizás, una cosa de nada, pero lo suficiente como para romper con todo lo que tenían y más.

Ambos lo habían decidido así y no había nada que hacer.

_To keep my mind sharp and bright._

_To keep my heart cold and tight._

_To keep my love alone and free._

_I shall leave._

Zellas se estremeció. Un viento helado la había despertado del sueño que con tanto trabajo había logrado conciliar.

Salió de la cama y con los pies descalzos se dirigió a cerrar el ventanal de cristal por el cual había entrado el frío.

_You let me feel I was turned on._

_You had me feel I was only one._

_You made me feel I was loved by the whole world._

Al volver a su cama, unos brazos la recibieron estrechándola fuertemente para luego besarla con igual intensidad.

-¡¿D—Dynast...?!.-

Él le sonrió.

_I never said that I was in love._

_You never held me in your arms._

_Never made love, we never dared to._

-Discúlpame, pero tenía que decírtelo... demostrártelo de algún modo... sé que tu no piensas igual pero aún así yo quería decirte que...-

-Te amo.- Finalizó ella, haciéndolo callar con un dedo sobre sus labios.

**Fin**

Felicidades neechan ^^!!.

Bueno, la idea para este fic se me vino desde la primera vez que escuché la canción (¿Tendrá algo que ver con que Misato y Zellas sean primas lejanas XD?), aunque de una manera distinta. En inicio tenía planeado un fic introspectivo sobre Zellas y con un final distinto pero una vez más, los personajes se me salieron de control ^^;;.

Y bueno, ¿Qué mejor regalo para Phi-chan en su cumpleaños que un HaJuu? XD, por cierto, aún te debo el fanart correspondiente al fic ^^U, pero igual, espero que te haya gustado ^_^.

Pues eso, si a alguien no le gustó, que venga y me lo diga para que le mande una manada de lobos a morderlos XD.

~Ame-chan~


End file.
